Mutated and trapped in one piece
by whisper-120
Summary: I don't know how or why it happened but I am now trapped in the world of one piece. These are my adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My life before

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or thunder cats

A/N: This is my first story so sorry if it's bad. If you review please give me your honest opinion and anything that you think might make this story better. Hope you enjoy!

"Pass the ball over here!" I yelled to jack as James ran up to him.

"Here you go" said jack. He tossed me the basketball I threw it up and made it in the net.

"Ya!"

"Nice throw!"

"Yes we won!" Screamed my teammates, since we had just won the game. Unfortunately we weren't playing in an actual game in front of a bunch of people. We were just playing in the basketball courts at the rec. center.

"Hey does anyone know what the time is?" I asked

"Yea, I do," said David looking at his watch, "it is 3:45."

"Oh man!" I yelled, "I was supposed to be home by 3:30! See ya guys later!" I yelled while I started running out of the rec. center. I hopped on my brand new red 12 speed bike and peddled as fast as I could the 6 blocks home, but I was already worn out from the basketball game so I couldn't peddle as fast as usual. Thankfully when I had to cross the streets there weren't any cars around. When I got home it was already 3:55, I put my bike in the garage then walked inside….

"Hunter you were supposed to be home almost a half hour ago!" my mom yelled at me.

"Sorry mom," I said, "the game ran late and I lost track of time."

"Well that still doesn't change the fact that you're almost half an hour late."

"I'm really sorry mom."

"Hmmm… well okay I get that, but your still going to get a punishment, go to your room and don't come out till dinner time."

"Yes mom" I said while I walked up the stairs to my room. In case you're wondering my names Hunter Evans, I just turned 17 last month and every day after school for the past 2 years I've played basketball with my friends at the rec. center. I have brown eyes but there so dark it looks like I have black eyes, my hairs black and always looks like I just got out of bed even after I've combed and put gel on it, I'm about 5ft. 7in. and the last thing to know about me is that I have tan skin.

After I went up to my semi small room I turned on the old TV I found a couple months ago in the attic and started watching my favorite TV show- thundercats. While I was watching it I thought man it would be cool to look like and have the abilities of a thundercat. After watching 3 episodes that were 22 min. each it was still an hour before dinner so I decided to read my favorite book The fire witch. Ever since I was little I always loved magic. When I was about halfway through the book mom called me down to dinner. We ate steak and mashed potatoes. After I was done I went back up to my room to lie down for a bit since my head had started hurting during dinner. By the time I got up to my room I barley had the energy to stand, I felt like I was about to pass out. Then I fell onto the floor and my stomach started hurting so bad I felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife.

"Help" I croaked.

But it was useless I could barely speak. Then I felt an itching all over my body, when I looked at my arms and legs I saw bright and dark orange fur growing on my arms, I looked at my hands and saw there were turning into claws. I think I tried to scream but I can barely remember. Then I heard birds chirping and I felt like I was laying on sand. I saw a reindeer wearing pants with a blue nose and was wearing a pink hat with an x in the front run up to me. The last thing I remember before I passed out was-

"Take him onto the ship quick before he dies."

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Not sure how many I'll have. I will explain what was happening to him in the next chapter and I will say where he was.


	2. meeting the crew

Chapter 2: Meeting the crew

Disclaimer: I don't own thundercats or one piece

**A/N: I'm so happy I got my first review(starts crying). If anyone has any ideas on how to make this story better please give them to me. Also the thundercats show doesn't come out for another week so I will be guessing at their powers.**

When I woke up there was a still a searing pain in my head. I looked around and saw that I was in a bed with white sheets, I looked around I was in a small room with wood walls and a bunch of doctor's equipment around my bed. It seemed like there was something around my head when I felt it seemed like bandages. Then I looked at my hand and were my fingers were supposed to be there was claws and bright orange fur with dark orange stripes going up and down my arms and legs and chest, I also saw stitches on my stomach I saw a mirror and ran over to it. My face was also covered in fur I had gold eyes and my hair had turned red. That was about all I could take so I passed out again and fell right on the floor.

"I think he's waking up"

"Looks like it"

"shh… any noise to loud might give him a migraine again"

"Mmm what, who's there" I said

"Hi I'm chopper, this is Vivi and Nami"

Then I woke up completely and realized I was back on the bed.

"What's going on? Where am I!" I yelled

"Hi I'm Chopper your on our pirate ship. We are the straw hat pirates."

Straw hat pirates, I thought, isn't that the name of those people from the TV show one piece.

"What's your name and no offence but what are you?" asked Nami.

"I'm Evans Hunter," and coming up with a quick lie, "I'm a thundercat the last of my kind since the marines tried wiping out my breed."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We found you on the beach of little garden screaming about your head and stomach," chopper said, "Parts of your stomach and head were turning black and I realized that you had a migraine that popped some blood vessels in your brain and when you fell onto the ground you landed on a rock that broke the skin and punctured one of your organs and gave you internal bleeding, so I had to perform surgery and give you stitches."

"Thanks for saving me" I said.

"No problem" Nami, Chopper, and Vivi all said at the same time.

"Can I have a few min. to myself please" I asked.

"Sure" said Chopper.

After I left the room I stood up and looked myself over. I now had claws were my fingers should be, my skin was covered with bright orange fur and dark orange stripes. So I basically looked like the main character from the show thundercats and if I am right and am know a thundercat I know that my claws were thankfully retractable and they could kill or severely injure someone. I'm strong enough to lift 5 times my weight, I'm immune to electricity, and my fangs can bite through solid steel. Then I heard a loud noise like someone falling down stairs, then chopper started yelling-

"Don't go in there Luffy he needs his rest!" I heard chopper yell

"Hey Hunter want to join my pirate crew!" yelled Luffy as he barged into the room

Thinking that it would be the best way to survive if I was really in the one piece world I said "yes I would love to join your pirate crew"

"Hooray, we got a new crewmate!" yelled Luffy after he heard my answer.

Then Sanji appeared at the doorway and said "great I will prepare a feast for tonight."

"Hooray a feast!" screamed Luffy.

"Okay. Okay. Everyone hunter still needs his rest so you will have to leave," Chopper said while he cleared everyone out of the room, "I'll come back and get you when it's time for dinner."

"Thanks" I said starting to fall back to sleep.

**- 3 and a half hours later-**

"Hunter… Hunter wake up its time for dinner." I heard someone say.

"I don't want to get up," I mumbled.

"YO HUNTER, GET THE HELL UP!"After that I halfway woke up and jumped out of bed and stuck out my claws because I thought someone was attacking. Then I woke fully up and saw chopper and zoro standing next to the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" shouted Zoro after I jumped up and stuck out my claws.

"Sorry," I said, "I forgot where I was for a few seconds."

"Well… try not to let it happen again, you nearly took my head of when your claws came out." Said chopper.

Then Zoro said "anyways it is time for dinner so come on up." That was when I finally noticed what I was wearing- a sleeveless shirt, the top half was light blue and the bottom half was dark blue. My pants are the same dark blue color as my shirt. After that I realized I was wearing no shoes and had a tail! So in other words… I looked awesome.

"Ya," chopper said, "the foods to die for."So I followed them up the stairs to the deck of the ship, it was already dark out but I could see fine since thundercats can see in the dark, and saw the sheep's head at the front, so okay I hadn't really watched the series except for a few episodes, but any idiot who has seen even one episode knows that this ship is called the going marry…I think…right?

"Hey what's the name of this ship," I asked?

"The going merry," said Chopper.

"Cool," was all I could think to say. Then we walked up the stairs to the top of the ship and into the dining hall.

"Hello," everyone said.

Then Nami introduced the crew-

"Hi I'm Nami, the thief. This is Ussop, the coward/sharpshooter. This is Sanji the cook. The green haired one to your left is Zoro the swordsmen and on your right is chopper, the doctor. The idiot next to me is our Capitan Luffy. Last but not least is Vivi she is the princess of the kingdom of alabasta. Agents of baroque works are trying to kill her and take over her country. That's why we are going to protect her and kill their leader crocodile."

"So, what's your story and how did you end up on little garden if the only people living there were the giants," asked Nami.

"Well," I started to say, "One minute I was in my room then my head started pounding and my stomach started hurting. The next thing I knew chopper was running up to me and yelling to bring me into the ship, then I blacked out.

"Wow. weird story," said Vivi.

"Ya," agreed Sanji.

"Well this is a feast, so lets eat," I said

Well after that everyone started talking and having a good time. I found out we left little garden 3 days ago and the next island is drum island and we would be there in about 1 week. So I made up my mind to stay with the crew through their adventures and hopefully help out.

**A/N: well there is the second chapter. I don't know how long it took them to get to drum island in the series, I was just guessing so don't get mad if its wrong.**


	3. arriving at alabasta

CH 3: arriving at alabasta

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or thundercats

**A/N: once again I don't know how long it took them to get to alabasta in the series I am just guessing. Also I realized I said they were heading for Drum Island even though they already had chopper. So let's just say they found hunter on the beach of Drum Island and they are 1 week away from alabasta. **

After about 5 days I realized there wasn't much to do on the ship in between islands except nap, train, eat, and play with carue. Who I met on my second day on the ship. The bird was afraid of me so he was hiding from me. I only found him because when it was my turn for watch in the crow's nest I thought he was a chair and sat on him. He was so mad he chased me around the deck for an hour trying to bite me. On the 3rd day I found out if you use leaves that fell of Nami's orange bushes you could make a really soft pillow. So I started napping behind the bushes using the leaves as a pillow.

One morning I woke up and walked out onto the deck and heard sanji yelling at luffy for eating all the food. So sanji kicked luffy into the wall and when he was sitting up I was so mad I punched him and he went flying into the mast.

"I'm hungry," said luffy.

"So go catch some fish," me and sanji said

Then I went back behind the orange bushes and fell asleep…

Later I woke up and saw vivi asking if luffy and ussop had caught anything then she yelled-

"Ahhh what are you doing to carue!" she yelled when she saw them using him as bait.

luffy said, "think we could catch a shark?"

"No," ussop said, "I'd rather catch a sea king." Before vivi could say anything I ran over and punched luffy and ussop in their heads and yelled-

"If you ever try and use carue for bait again I swear I will kill you and FEED you to the sea kings. NOW WHEEL HIM UP RIGHT NOW!" so they reeled him up and went back to fishing with no bait.

"Thanks," said Vivi.

"No problem."

"Hey guys," said sanji, "I'm going to go look around in the storage to see if we have any food left."

"Hey everyone see that steam up ahead," nami asked, "that means were 2 days ahead of schedule. Since the steam is about 1 hour away from alabasta."

"Hooray we're almost there," cheered Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper.

"What's the steam from," Luffy asked

"That means there is a volcano there and in a few hundred years an island will have formed," said Nami.

As soon as we went into the steam I heard a noise like someone falling then everyone started coughing and choking.

Ussop said "I can't breathe."

"Don't worry we will be out of it soon," said nami.

As soon as we were out of the fog I turned around and saw one of the worlds ugliest guys wearing a ballerina outfit and clinging to carue. Then I heard him grumble-

"Darn, one day I'm going to have to learn to stop grabbing every darn duck I see." Then carue through him into the ocean. He started screaming" help. Help me please. I can't swim!" Then Zorro jumped into the water and grabbed him and hulled him up onto the deck.

"Th- thank you for saving me. I ate a devil fruit so I can't swim. My name is Mr. 2."

"what's your power," asked luffy?

"My power," said Mr. 2, "is this." He said right as he smacked luffy and luffy went flying through the wall of the storage room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR," asked luffy. Only to see that Mr. 2 had turned into an exact copy of luffy! After that Mr. 2 went through a demonstration of his/her powers by turning into everyone of us. After 10 min. his ship found us and his crew picked him up. After he said his goodbyes and left Vivi told us about him. After we heard the story we all painted a blue x on our arm then wrapped a bandage over it so Mr. 2 couldn't impersonate any of us.

An hour later we pulled into the port of nanohana…

"Okay vivi what's our first step," I asked?

"Were going to have to head northeast to Yuba oasis were rebel headquarters and convince the rebels that crocodile has tricked them into fighting."

"But first we will need desert traveling clothes and food and water. So lets meet back here in 2 hours everyone," nami said

"Okay," we all agreed.

So we all split up and went looking around the city. Before I left I grabbed a cloak and put it on so no one would notice my fur and I also borrowed a pair of ussops shoes so the sand wouldn't burn my feet. While I was walking I realized that I needed some money for food and water. So whenever I passed someone I quickly took their wallet. After about an hour and 45 min. of this I counted up all the money I had and it totaled 100,000 beli. So figuring that was enough for now I went into the nearest restaurant I could find and as soon as I walked in I saw Ace sitting at the bar stuffing his face. I'd seen the episode where ace found luffy so I knew that he was supposed to come with us. I went over and sat on the stool next to him and decided to talk to him.

"So you're looking for Luffy," I said.

"Who wants to know," said ace.

"Hunter. luffys newest crewmate."

"Oh, well then I'm Ace, luffys brother, nice to meet you." Then we shook hands and when he saw my fur and claws his eyes nearly popped out of his head. It was hilarious.

Then he asked, "Wow, what are you?"

So I said, "I'm a thundercat. Marines thought my kind where plotting to attack the world government, which we weren't, so they blew up my island and started trying to kill us all. I'm the only one that survived."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So, do you know where luffy is," he asked.

"Ya," I said, "He'll come barging through that door in a few min." Then about 30 seconds after I said that smoker came walking through the door. So he and Ace had that I'll kill you, you won't kill me talk. Then in the middle of Smokers sentence we all heard someone yelling "MEAT. WHERES THE MEAT. GIVE ME MEAT."

"What the hell is that," asked smoker right before Luffy came charging through the door and threw me, Ace, and Smoker through the wall and into the buildings next to the restaurant. Smoker stopped after crashing through about 8 walls. Me and Ace on the other hand flew through 14 walls.

"Straw hat pirate get back here!" screamed smoker as he went chasing after Luffy.

When me and Ace pulled ourselves out of the rubble we realized that we had interrupted a family's dinner. So me and Ace quickly bowed and said "We are so sorry. Please forgive us." Then we went chasing after luffy and telling him to wait up. As soon as we got out of the restaurant Ace turned his legs into fire and went up onto the roof of the buildings in front of us after smoker. Seeing as I had no choice and hoping I could make it I jumped onto the roof of the building and went chasing after ace.

**A/N: I'm planning to give hunter a bounty after alabasta any idea what it should be? Also in the chapter after they leave alabasta I'm going to have bounty hunters come after them so send me ideas for bounty hunters please (I'm hoping to have at least 6 bounty hunters). R/R if no one is reviewing I will stop writing the story.**


	4. your a psychic!

CH 4: You're a psychic!

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or thunder cats

**A/N: sorry it took awhile to update. My computer broke and deleted all of my progress just as I was finishing the chapter. **

When I jumped up onto the roof I lost my cloak and whenever someone saw me they started screaming and ran away. So where ever I was that part of the town was quickly deserted of people. Then Luffy fell of the roof and when the marines saw him they chased him back to the other straw hats.

"Come on guys we've got to get out of here!" Yelled Luffy as he ran past there hiding spot.

"We know," they all screamed. While they were running smoker flung his arm forward and right as he was about to catch Luffy one of Aces fireballs knocked smokers hand away. Then me and him jumped off of the roof and landed about 10ft. away from luffy and the others. When ace landed immediately his arms, fingers, knees, and hat caught on fire.

"Ace it's you!" yelled Luffy excitedly.

"You guys go ahead I'll hold them off and catch up with you later," said ace.

"Right," we all said.

"So," sanji asked while we were running, "Hunter. Luffy. Who was that guy?"

"He was Luffys brother, Ace," I told sanji.

It was then that I looked back and saw a bunch of tornadoes that looked to be made of fire and smoke. So I knew that the battle had started.

"What way do we turn," said zoro. As we came to a fork in the road.

"Right" said nami.

So we all turned right and ran down to the harbor. We hoped onto the ship took out the sail, raised the anchor, and right as we were about to set sail we all realized that luffy was no were to be seen!

"I think were forgetting something," said ussop.

"Luffy, the idiot, went and got himself lost," I said.

After a few minutes nami realized that the first place the marines would check for us would be the harbor. So we had to set sail. About 5 min. later luffy came flying onto the deck of the ship with ace.

"Hey guys, look," I said pointing ahead of us.

Then vivi said, "those are billons ships."

"Don't worry, I got em." Said ace as he jumped onto his little boat. He then propelled his little boat over to the side of one of the baroque works ships, yelled "FIRE FIST!," and a giant fireball came flying out of his hand tore through the enemy ships and turned them into ash. When he came back luffy asked-

"So, ace, why are you in alabasta?" asked luffy

""I'm looking for a man named Blackbeard. He killed one of his crewmates and then jumped ship. Since I'm his division commander it is my job to track him down and kill him."

Then I remembered that black beard wasn't in alabasta and I thought if we just head straight to Rainbase and fight crocodile there we won't have to travel through the desert a bunch of different times. I had seen the alabasta arc a few times; it was mostly the only one piece I watched.

"Hey, everyone," I said, "what if I told you I know were crocodile is right now and we could go there and fight him."

"What do you mean?" asked ace.

"Well, sometimes… I can see the future," I said.

"So you're saying you're a psychic." asked Zoro.

"Well," I said, "sort of I only know a few things, not very much though."

"That's so cool we have a real psychic on the crew!" said Luffy enthusiastically.

"Yea," said Ussop, "that's amazing."

"So then where do we have to go to beat crocodile?" asked Nami.

"Well we have to-," but that was as far as I got before Vivi interrupted.

"But wait what about stopping the rebellion?"

"Well for one there not in Yuba oasis. They are in Katorea and if you leave now you could probably catch them before they attack the capitol." I said.

"Ok then tell us what else you know," Nami said. So over the next half hour we came up with a plan. I told ace that Blackbeard isn't in alabasta so he said goodbye and left. Then Vivi sent carue to the capitol with a note explaining all that had happened. After that was done sanji and vivi left for Katorea to stop the rebels, sanji went because he refused to let vivi travel by herself in the desert. The rest of us headed for rainbase after we docked the ship. As we left the ship I realized that this would be my first fight and I hoped that I would survive it.

About 3and a half hours later 2 things happened at once 1) Chopper collapsed and passed out on the ground and 2) I collapsed and almost passed out on the ground. I remember someone putting me and chopper on a piece of wood and dragging us through the sand but that's all I remember before I blacked out. When I woke up (it seemed like it was a few hours later) it was dark out and I was in a small one room house that look like a tornado had swept through it. There was slash marks on the wall, furniture was smashed, the door was smashed in, small parts of the roof were gone, and there was a huge hole in the back wall like someone had been thrown through it. Lying down next to me in his normal form was chopper.

"Hey chopper wake up," I said. He didn't move.

"Wake up," I tried again. That didn't work so I leaned down by his ear and screamed-

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE FREAK OF NATURE!" that finally woke him up.

"mmm. What? Where am I?" he said.

"Well," I started to say, "we both passed out from the heat while we were walking through the desert. The others must have brought us here. Let's go look outside and have a look around."

"Ok," he agreed.

As soon as we walked outside I realized we were in rain base and that a war had been fought there. I saw bodies on the ground with baroque works tattoos on them, some buildings had holes in them and others were completely destroyed. Windows were shattered, there was blood everywhere, and there were craters in the ground with bodies in them. Then chopper said in a scared voice-

"Their dead, their all dead."

"Don't worry they are all the bad guys. Now we nee-" was all I got to say before we started hearing gunshots and screaming.

"Come on, quick, we need to go see what that is," while we were running we saw more bodies and even Ms. Double finger all dead on the ground. When we turned another corner we saw Nami fighting at least 50 billions agents probably more, she looked like she was about to pass out from wounds she kept receiving , and ussop about to be killed by Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas.

"Chopper," I said, "go help Nami.

Chopper replied, "ok," and then ran over to her. After he left I ran over to help usopp before he got bashed in the head by that giant bat. Right before he was about to get hit I tackled Mr. 4 and through him into a building. Then I saw usopp hop out of his shoes to get out of Ms. Merry's grip.

"Why you, how could you do that to Mr. 4. I'll kill you and bury your body in the sand," she screamed at me.

"Bring it on fatso!" I yelled back. Then her face turned red as a tomatoe and she dived underground.

"Hunter look out she will drag you underground!" Screamed usopp right before someone grabbed my feet and pulled me under the ground and into the tunnel system that had been dug under the battle field. Then all I could see was darkness…

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Once again sorry for the long update.**


	5. hope I survive

**CH 5: Hope I survive**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

Nami was taking a rest from the fighting while chopper was beating up the last billions agent. Then when she heard usopp yell she looked over and saw hunter get pulled under the ground…

* * *

><p>"O no," said usopp when he saw hunter get pulled under the ground pulled under the ground.<p>

"FOUR," someone yelled right before a baseball exploded a few feet away from usopp.

"Ah crap I forgot about him," usopp said right as another baseball exploded near him.

"Don't worry," chopper said, "I'm coming to help."

Then Mr. 4 started shooting baseball after baseball at Chopper. He dodged most of them but a few hit him and left him bruised cut up and bleeding. But when he got to Mr. 4 he dropped his bat and they started having a punching match and he started moving at normal speed instead of his usual slow way of moving. While chopper was fighting usopp started using his slingshot and firing all of his bullets at the dog/gun. While the dog shot volley after volley of baseballs at usopp. He dodged most but a ton of them still hit leaving him injured worse than he was in the show. After about 6 min. of this the dog finally fell on his side and accidently launched a few baseballs at Mr. 4 and they all hit him in his head killing him instantly. When he fell over he crushed the dog/gun with his weight.

"I wonder if Hunters ok," Nami said walking up.

"I don't know, he might be," said ussop. Then as if on cue Ms. Merry Christmas came flying out of the ground, flew 100+ feet in the air and landed head first on top of one of the cement buildings. The entire time not making a sound…

* * *

><p>About 2 min. later I dragged myself out of the hole Ms. Merry made. My clothes where ripped and covered in blood, my head was bleeding and blood flowed down into my left eye making it impossible to see out of, and the top part of my tail was gone. When I saw the others I went running up to see them.<p>

"I'm fine. I'm fine," I said when chopper started checking my injury's, "now tell me what happened while me and chopper were out." Then nami and usopp went on to explain all that had happened. I found out that as soon as every got to town luffy went running to find crocodile and interrupted his meeting then when the 2 started fighting the towns people fled and the number ages and millions and billions agents all attacked. During the fighting everyone got split up.

"Do you have any idea where zoro is?" I asked nami.

"I saw him heading to the other side of town fighting Mr. 2 and Mr. 1," nami said.

"OH MAN WE HAVE TO FIND HIM RIGHT AWAY!" I yelled. Then started running to where I saw some explosions.

"Why," asked nami.

"What's wrong," asked usopp.

So I told them, "Zoro is barley strong enough to beat Mr. 1. So if he's fighting Mr. 1 and Mr. 2 at the same time he is going to die!"

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

"Then we have to hurry," chopper said.

When we finally got across town the explosions had stopped and we saw Mr. 1 lying dead on the ground with his head cut off and laying in a pool of blood. When we turned around the next corner the ground was littered with bodies of billions and millions agents.

"AHHH." We heard someone scream. It sounded like Zoro.

When we turned the corner to the street were we heard the scream, zoro was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, head bleeding, his right arm was bent backwards, he was holding his one white sword in his left hand, and his left leg was messed up so badly you could see his bone. There was blood everywhere. Chopper gasped and ran over to him, felt his pulse started getting out bandages and said-

"Don't worry every one he is alive but I'll have to treat his injury's right now or he won't stay that way."

"Darn he is still alive. I thought that last kick did him in." said Mr. 2 walking up to us but he stopped 2 houses away. "O well my next attack will finish him off."

"You'll have to go through me first," I said walking over and standing in front of zoro.

"And me," usopp said also coming over.

"Me to," nami said walking in front of zoro with me and usopp. Chopper would have come over but he had to treat zoro's injuries. I looked back and usopp looked like he was about to pass outand he was already covered head to toe in bandages. Nami didn't look much better with her legs wobbling and bandaged leg and head.

"Usopp, Nami," I said. "You two can't fight him with your injuries, hang back I'll fight this guy."

"Right," they said from all the way down the block.

"Cowards," I mumbled.

Then I said, "Ok ugly let's fight."

"How dare you call me ugly I will kill you for that," Mr. 2 said. Then he came charging at me and I charged at him after I extended my claws out 3 in. He started attacking me with his feet using those annoying swan shoes. One nicked my shoulder; while I punched his face he kneed me in the gut. Then we jumped away from each other for a few seconds both of us panting. When we charged at each other again it turned into one of those fights where we passed each other, attacked, then ended up where the other just was. If that makes any sense. After a few seconds I coughed up blood and saw that my stomach had been slashed open. When I turned around and saw Mr. 2 his right eye was closed with blood coming out and his right arm was cut off halfway between his shoulder and elbow with blood gushing out nonstop. I realized I just had to wait until he died of blood loss.

He spit out blood and said-"damn, I can't bleave you hurt me this bad. I will probably die of blood loss in a couple of min…. BUT IF I DIE I'LL BE TAKING YOU WITH ME!" he screamed than charged. Since I knew I had to wait him out I just kept dodging his attacks. Since he knew he had nothing left to lose he fought mercilessly. Unfortunately a few attacks actually made contact, cutting of my pinkie finger and the bottom half of my left ear. A couple seconds later he fell to the ground dead.

"Finally," I said barley above a whisper, "I won." Then passed out from losing too much blood.


	6. Meeting Kuma and saying goodbye

CH 6: Meeting Kuma

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or Thundercats.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait I have had writers block and to try and get rid of it I started another story. So go check it out please. Enjoy!**

When I woke up I was on a bed against the wall. Next to me where 3 other beds. One hade zoro, one had luffy, and one had robin! There were all unconscious. Robin, I had no idea what she was doing here, had bandages on her head and left arm, Luffy was covered head to toe in bandages. Zoro's arm and leg were in casts. As for me my left hand were my pinkie used to be was bandaged and so was my ear, tail, and stomach.

I looked around and saw all 3 of Zoro's swords at the foot of his bed, luffy's hat was at the foot of his. The room we were in looked big enough for 5 people to sleep in there with room to spare. The walls were blue and so was the floor. I didn't want to stay in the bed so I decided to get up and go see what happened while I was out. I opened the door and found 3 royal guards outside.

"Hi," I said to them, "can you tell me what's going on and where I am?"

"Oh your awake," one of them said. Then he pointed at another guard and said, "go tell the Princess and the king."

"Right," said the one who he was pointing at.

"Don't worry," the first guard said, "when the princess gets here she will explain everything."

5 min. later Nami came and took me to a room where Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Vivi were and they explained everything. First after I passed out usopp grabbed me and chopper grabbed zoro and they hid us in a building to treat our wounds. After that chopper went looking for luffy and what he found was crocodile knocked out on the ground, luffy with his head smashed into a wall, and robin about to pass out. But before she did she explained that when luffy looked like he was about to be killed she saved him by throwing that vile of water she always carries at crocodile and luffy was able to get away but he got stuck in the wall. Then crocodile turned on robin and before he got to her robin yelled

"Suffocating Flower."

And a bunch of arms grew from crocodiles neck grabbed his head and cut of his oxygen supply. Thereby knocking him out. After that robin passed out so chopper grabbed her and luffy and took them back to where he left zoro and me. Then the royal guards came after getting carues message and the marines showed up when they heard that a fight was going on. But the royal guards smuggled us out of the city.

"Oh hunter there is something else," said sanji. Then he got up went over to a desk and pulled out 2 brown papers.

He handed them to me and I said "what are… HOLLY SHIT!" 'Cause on the first paper he handed me it had a picture of luffy and it said WANTED 320,000,000 and the other one had a picture of MY face on it. I had no idea where the picture was taken or how they took it of me but in the picture I was frowning and staring ahead above the camera as if I was above the world. My bounty was…. 250,000,000.

"This is awesome me and luffy have bounty's!" I said

2 weeks later…

Me, zoro, sanji, luffy, nami, usopp, robin, chopper vivi and her father were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. I was amazed at how fast people's injuries heal here. The last bandage came off this morning and we were planning on leaving after breakfast. Then I heard someone running down the hall.

"Straw hats you have got to get out of here now!" said Pell running in breathless.

"Whats wrong?" the king asked as we all stood up from the table.

Pell replied "the marines have sent Bartholomew Kuma here to kill you guys!"

"Where is he now?" asked Nami.

"Out front waiting to speak to the king."

"We're going to have to go out the back," I said in a worried voice.

"What do you mean I want to fight him," luffy replied.

"Yea," Sanji and Zoro said.

"Listen to me, everyone, crocodile was weak compared to Kuma. Kuma could kill every one of us in less than 5 sec. and besides we'll get another chance to fight him."

"5 seconds," said nami, wide eyed and scared.

"We would really all die if we try and fight him," said luffy.

"Yes," I replied, "that is why we must get out of here now."

Everyone said their goodbyes and we headed our separate ways. Pell, Vivi, and her father to talk to Kuma and the rest of us out the back. Half an hour later we were at the ship and prepared to leave when Kuma appeared on the dock out of nowhere next to the ship!

"Straw hat Luffy I have orders from the government to kill one of your crewmates," he said to us.

"Who do want?" said Zoro getting his swords out.

Kuma replied "the thundercat Evans Hunter."

"What do you want him for?" said Luffy standing on the side of the ship faceing kuma.

"The world government has one of the last psychics working for it and 3 days ago he had a vision. Marine HQ burnt to the ground, the island destroyed, all the admirals, all the celestial dragons, and over half of the shichibukai dead. It happens in 3 years and the one who does it him." Kuma says pointing at me!

"I don't have orders to kill the rest of you but if you interfere with his death you will be executed along with him," Kuma said.

"Like hell we'll let you-" Sanji started to say, but I cut him off.

"Guys go, get out of here I don't want you to die to," I said as I was hopping of the ship and onto the end of the dock

"No way we won't leave you here," nami said.

"Yea you're our nakama," said luffy.

"Everyone please leave none of you can die. You all still have your dreams to accomplish." I told them.

"Ya but what about you," usopp said, "you still haven't accomplished yours."

"Actually I just wanted to help luffy become the pirate king and find a way back home. But if I die along the way it won't matter 'because I would have die accomplishing my dream," I told them.

"Hunter are you sure you want us to leave?" asked luffy.

"Yes if I survive I will catch up with you in the next few months hopefully," I told them.

"Goodbye hunter," everyone said.

"Goodbye everyone. I hope we meet again," I said to them

10 min. later the straw hats couldn't see alabasta anymore but they could see the explosions from the fight and the entire crew, even robin, hoped that they would see Hunter again someday.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**This is the last chapter for part 1 of the story. I will make a second part of the story where the straw hats meet hunter again. That won't come out for a few weeks though since school is starting.**


	7. Note for the next part

**ATTENTION EVERYONE WHO READS THIS!**

**THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY IS UP! THE TITLE IS "MUTATED AND TRAPPED IN ONE PIECE PART 2" PLEASE WHOEVER READS MY STORY GO CHECK OUT THE NEW PART AND SEND ME REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE AND THANKK YOU.**


End file.
